Wasabi Rolls are Dangerous
by Silent Watchman
Summary: Nyu learns that not all food is tasty. Very short


Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied

This is supposed to be a humorous one shot. I based this in part after my first experience with straight horseradish.

"_What one may find tasty another may find revolting."_

Wasabi Rolls are Dangerous

Kohta carefully balanced the tray of sushi rolls in one hand as he maneuvered the sliding door open. "Hey everyone, I'm home with dinner," he announced.

"Nyu! Nyu!" the familiar pink haired figure of Nyu came rushing around the hallway. She tried to give Kohta a tackling hug and he almost dropped the sushi tray in the process.

"I'm glad to see you too, Nyu" he chortled, patting her on the head. "Look, I brought dinner home." He showed the tray to Nyu who eyed it curiously.

"Nyuuuu?" she breathed, looking in closer.

"Ah good, you're back with dinner Kohta," Yuka called out. "Nana, Mayu and I are waiting in the dining room. Bring it in and we'll get started."

"Do you want to carry it in Nyu?" Kohta asked the bouncing teenager.

"Nyu!" she cried, giving Kohta her biggest smile. She took the tray from his hands and rushed into the dining room. Kohta hung up his coat and went to wash his hands. It was a few minutes before he returned to the dining room.

Everyone was sitting around waiting for Kohta. Nana looked a trifle annoyed by the fact that Nyu was not letting her eat until Kohta was ready, but it was nothing compared to how cross Yuka looked.

"Kohta?" she asked slowly, "what are these?"

Kohta grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "They're, um, wasabi rolls." He chuckled disarmingly and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"And, do you remember if I like wasabi rolls or not?" asked Yuka icily.

"Uh, you love them?" tried Kohta, although he knew what the answer would be.

"Kohta, you know that you are the only member of our family who likes wasabi. At every family gathering we've ever been to you are always the only one eating it. And what about Nana and Mayu? Did you think that they wanted wasabi rolls?"

Mayu pulled a face and shook her head. "No thanks, I really don't like spicy foods that much."

Nana looked curious however. "I've never gotten a chance to try a wasabi roll. What's in it?" She picked up one roll and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Well, there's a little bit of uncooked salmon in the middle," Kohta explained. "They pack rice around it, wrap the whole thing in dried seaweed nori, and then pour wasabi sauce all over it. That's what makes the rice look green."

As Nana picked up the wasabi roll to take a test bite Yuka slid a glass of water next her. "You'll need this, Nana."

Nana took a small bite and the roll bit back. Her eyes went wide and she hurriedly swallowed the small bite before quickly gulping down water. "I don't think I like wasabi," Nana groaned hoarsely.

"Nyu!" Nyu picked up a roll and promptly stuffed it into her mouth.

"Nyu wait, don't…!"

But it was too late. Nyu began chewing on the roll with a wide smile on her face. As she began chewing her expression changed from joy to confusion to horror as she began experiencing wasabi for the first time. She placed both hands on her cheeks and pressed hard, trying to get rid of the horrible substance in her mouth.

**Spttthhht!**

Mayu's mouth hung open in disbelief and Nana stared in horror. "Ewww, she spewed it all across the table!" Mayu shrieked.

Nyu clutched at her throat and began dancing around the table. "Nyu! Nyu! She screamed as the wasabi burned her mouth and nasal passages.

"Nyu, just hold still for a moment!" cried Kohta as he grabbed a glass of water. He grasped Nyu by the back of her head and pressed the glass to her lips. "Here, this will make the taste go away."

Nyu grabbed the glass and tipped it backward, spilling more water on herself than what went into her mouth, but it was enough. Nyu sat down, panting as Kohta patted her on the back.

Nyu looked angrily at the wasabi rolls that had just tricked her. Food was supposed to be good, not awful! She sprang to her feet and with one deft movement picked up the sushi tray and flung it through one of the glass panes of the window overlooking the yard.

Everyone just stared in shock at this behavior. Yuka got up and looked out the window. She whistled softly as she got a good look at the distance that the sushi tray had flown. Wanta wandered over the tray, sniffed at the spattered rice and seaweed, and whined. He too was expecting something better.

Yuka turned back to the dining room with a little smirk on her face. "Maybe we should look into getting Nyu involved with baseball. That's quite a pitching arm she has there."

Yuka wandered over to Kohta and patted him on the shoulder. "You see Kohta, some people try wasabi and just go 'blech!'"

"Blech!" Nyu repeated. She smiled and clapped her hands "Blech, blech!"

"Very good Nyu!" said Yuka. "Wasabi, blech! Come on, I'll help you get some dry clothes on. Nana, Mayu, you go ahead and get your shoes and coats on, we are going out to eat." She pointed a finger at Kohta. "Not you though. You wanted wasabi rolls and it looks like you've got a whole tray just for you. They may be a bit dirty, but they should still be edible."

Nana and Mayu got to their feet and left the dining room. "So where are we going to go out to?" Nana asked.

"To a restaurant silly!" chided Mayu. "It's great, you pick what you want to eat and they bring it to you. You don't have to do anything…" Mayu continued explaining the finer points of restaurant dining as Kohta slowly made his way outside with a garbage bag, a broom, and a dustpan.

'_Next time_,' Kohta thought to himself as he cleaned up the sad remains of what he thought was going to be a pleasant dinner, '_If I have to pick something up for dinner I'll just stick with burgers_.'


End file.
